edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Manta-bee
Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 11:06, 7 August 2009 The Date Hey, Manta-bee do you know when this wiki was created --BestEEnEFan 12:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Check It Out Hey, Manta-bee Check out My Series The Adventures Please, Thank You --BestEEnEFan 14:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) It's just "okay" because not alot of details are put yet. --Manta-bee 14:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I Know it's Because i made it Like at 9:30PM and i didn't feel like it i promise it will have more detail on the episodes (I Can't Be Bothered With Grammar) --BestEEnEFan 14:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for allowing me to use Molly and Sandy. The Eddy and Sandy thing has given me a ton of ideas. -Spongeman537 Hey Hi Manta-bee. Thanks for leaving me a message. Leave me another one if you want to know anthing hey!I know you from Spongebob Fanon Wiki!--User:SuperSaiyanKirby 18:00, 24 August 2009 Sorry Sorry, the EENER voice actors are closed. SpongeBob ones are open. Ones that are open: *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Mrs. Puff *Extra (Need 10 extras) HOW?? How did you get a picture of a fan-fic character image of Ezekiel????? How to Just put a video on KidsTube or Fanpop and i'll see if you do good. OK! Idea Hey Manta-bee, i would like to know if i could borrow your Characters Sandy, and Molly if so send me the transcript and when i finish my transcript you can start yours --BestEEnEFan 04:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) A.K.A ThugLife64 I Write My Characters Lines and Then you write your characters lines simple as that but i have to finish my lines --BestEEnEFan 01:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) A.K.A ThugLife64 Can I Just Borrow Them --BestEEnEFan 05:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) A.K.A ThugLife64 Hi! Manta-bee! How you doing Manta-bee? Did you like my wiki? and who was your favoruite character?--Captian melon head 13:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head Did you Get It Rember from the original EEnE Wiki, It's Mike. So did you get the adminship? -- 14:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) My New Spin-off I have thought of a new Spin-off. It's pretty much a sequel to Yang the Hedgehog's "The New Edventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy". I will be working on it for awhile since I just finished the S1 finale of 2009 Ed-ition. --Spongeman537 14:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The Link Please send me the link, because the first episode airs on September 19th. This year. Yeah, you did make it, and there are a couple kids in episodes, but still Unknown! --TheBiggestEdFan 11:45, September 8, 2009 (UTC)TheBiggestEdFan Awright! :D --Manta-bee 11:48, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Reply I'm just a simple E,EnE fan expressing his disgust for the new CNReal on the internet.-- 21:21, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Weird, I just now recieved a PM on my the3eds account saying that I was "butthurt". Anyway, I think we should just ignore them. If they vandalize again, just delete it without typing a comment. As for me I will no longer say things on their talk pages. I will now just ban them on sight. I'm glad I have someone to help me with this vandal problem. :I'll say. P.S. A word to the wise: don't talk to the vandals. All they're looking for is attention and if you do talk to them then your are giving them the attention they want. Remember: Don't feed the trolls, just ignore them. Thanks Thanks for editing my evil ed, edd n eddy, manta-bee, u did a brilliant job. Acoords Thanks again for according that Evil Kim is a family member of Evil Tim. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 10:34, 11 October 2009 (UTC) Um, you're welcome. --Manta-bee 16:34, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Reply I'm good. It's just that my internet was shutoff for about a week and I haven't been able to check the wiki for a few days. This is my charater to put on Emilythebrawler character can you make it much more good? Manta-bee can you help me im making edweevils binweevils i need help with signature with timestamp and Character so can you help me is well Just put 4 of these symbols ~. -- 14:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Question about Molly and Sandy Do you mind if I put some info I made for them in their pages? (I made a character section and revealed some stuff of theirs, such as what happens to them in the Future.) Please reply soon! Spongeman537 20:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I am serious I am very serious. Naruto the character is way worse than me. I need to say that i am serious Hey Emilythebrawler 12:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC)I need help of my new spin thing called Ed, Edd and Eddy heroes plan some villains because already done the heroes and please thing of ideas of episodes of it and I need a picture to finish I'll give you the unfinished Picture so you can finish off of it for me well the eds was got the costume from a ed Edd and eddy comic super eds. http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_%27n_Eddy_Heroes ok? Well I wanted to see what they look like please add so I can see it plz!Emilythebrawler 12:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) are you done yet?!Emilythebrawler 06:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Again Nazz, Rolf and Double D doesn seems to be in the picture i Know go to The3eds The Super Eds will be next to sugar spice and ed. http://www.the3eds.com/comics.php yo hey thanks for editing my page wassup dude wanna be friends be sure to check out my fan fiction vampire eds on ed edd n eddy fan fiction.net -constinet gr hey thanks for editing my pages wanna be friends i dont steal stuff i write all my fan fictions looks up vampire eds and im written on called the adventures of the urban rangers peace -Constinet gr yo thanks for editing my page dude Btw nice fan fiction about the out of town trio my best fan fict is proable'y Vampire Eds - constinet gr hey whats up its me constinet gr sorry for adding useless category's to this wiki i ve learned my lesson can you join my fan fiction wiki and add some of your fan characters dar heres de link http://ededdneddyfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ed_Edd_n_Eddy_fan_Wiki hi sup you wanna create a fan fiction series of ed edd n eddy you can add in some of your fan characters and i can add in some of mying. :Ok, I guess. --Manta-bee 22:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Talk I agree with you, I really don't like jerks. I find it strange how yelling and cyber bullying can be considered "expressing one's opinion". There are polite a.k.a correct ways to express opinions, do you agree with me? Eds+Godzilla (talk) 20:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes I wan to see the reboot version of the Itzatrapp twins and their foster big brother Lou as well.Thaviduzerox (talk) 03:12, June 8, 2014 (UTC)